gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Stallion Saga
Chapter 1: The Start of Happiness "Thats what happened to Jasmine" Shouted Yerk. " How could you let this happen to her?" Yerk exclaimed from the top of his lungs. "Yerk you and I both know we didn't want her to be killed. But now we must keep moving, The Black Knight's army could easily find us right now. We must keep moving, stay low, and be quiet. If he finds us we might as well be dead and never get back to'' Barling" said Edward.'' The sound of horsemen grew near, the tale of treason be told. Ye shall not pass, ye shall now bass. " Who goes there?" Shouted one of the horsemen, the group of horsemen drew their swords out and pointed them at Yerk and Edward. " Please have mercy sir!" shouted Yerk "Take them away!" Exclaimed a horsemen. The horsemen quickly grabbed Yerk and Edward and cuffed them, attached them to the back of their horses and began to head back to the Black Knight's Castle. The sun slowly set and the sound of sword clashing, and cannon fire was heard. The Black Knight's Castle was dark and grim, drim and glim was the word to describe it. But what of Yerk? WIll he survive? How will he get out of this mingle? "Get in there!" Shouted a guard as he pushed Yerk and Edward into the cage. The cage was small, it could barely fit one person in it. The guards left the room and Yerk and Edward began to talk to each other. " What are we going to do?" said Yerk. "Dont worry young Yerk, Jasmine will come back. She always did, you have to remember she was a spirit inside a human body, therefor she isn't really dead. Shes just doing good to this world, she'll be back to save us, and if not we will just have to make do and try to figure out a plan quickly!" Edward exclaimed. Edward and Yerk looked out the dim window, the sun was slowly setting and the marching grounds of the castle were filled with the sound of shooting lines. The entire field was stained with blood. The infantry was in a marching line, it looked as if the Black Knight was ready to invade Barling. The horsemen and infantry slowly marched into the distance in the direction of Barling, mercenaries from Prussia quickly faded out into the distance, the Black Knight's invading army was far better then Barling's army of 2,000. The entire army was far more advanced, As the army faded into the distance, Yerk found a small metal fragment. He pick locked the door of the cage and Edward and Yerk both quickly gathered their belongings and jumped out the window. As they fell, they quickly pulled out their swords ready for combat. Four guards were on patrol at the moment, Yerk, Edward, and the guards soon were embraced into a clashing sword fight. Yerk thrusted his blade at the enemy, sweeping every moment. Edward stabbed and jolted his enemines, The two were a great team and would go far together. " No!!!" shouted a guard. All four of the guards were either seriously injured or dead, the battle lasted nearly six minutes. Yerk and Edward quickly went through the woods as stealthy as possible. Just like a black cat in the dark, as the young hero, Yerk put his sword back into his packet, he noticed a small beast. The beast was known as Fuxic ( fu-x-ee-y-k ) the beast was a dragon moldern ( a lizard like creature with two legs ) this dragon moldern was dark blue, with red scales and greenish eyes. The beast was a male, and had a great samath ( a long tail only on male dragon molderns ) as Yerk looked at this beast he remembered all the battles he had fought, Yerk quickly grabbed his sword and prepared for a fight. The Moldern attacked, fires spread, Yerk's sword clashed against the Molderns skin, blood came out of its samath. The beast was slayen, its soul crumbled. Yerk quickly ran into the distance. His body was shaking, sweat pouring down his cheeks. He stopped, he noticed a Ringit ( a bird like creature that can talk ) The Ringit told him of a special sword stuck into the the stone of gold. " Go quick, go to Nort, a town located in the northern island of York. Only there can you find the stone of gold, clap one, clap twice, clap and you shall see." said the Ringit. Yerk quickly changed paths, running as fast as he can. Grabbing apples from the trees, he did. Throwing the apples at the path to clear away the rats. Journey to the Stone of Gold "Halt!" shouted a guard, Yerk was surprised as he heard as a child that nobody could pass the northern island of York. The guard drew his sword, preparing for battle. Yerk shouted his battle cries, SLASH went the swords as they crossed paths, the sword pinched into the guards skin, the floor was paved with blood. The guard fell on his knees and passed away, Yerk grabbed the guards sword and ran as fast as he could. Crossing the bridge, up the mountain, he found the stone of gold. "So this be the stone of gold aye?" he tried pulling the sword out, but it didn't even move. He tried again, still nothing. twenty minutes later he stopped, he started looking around. Out of the sudden, the sword popped up and landed in Yerks hand, granting him magical abilities. Yerk was teleported out of the Land of Zork and into a mysterious island. Transport into the Caribbean! In the middle of a bustling English port, Yerk appeared. In pure amazement he straddled around. He quickly learned of the civilization of the world, as he was new to it all. Coming from a alternative universe where evil controls the good. Yerk only had one question... why was he here? - to be continued Category:Fan Stories